


The Adorable Fan

by staledoritos



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Lotsa Innuendo, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staledoritos/pseuds/staledoritos
Summary: I might be creating a monster here, but oh well.Inspired by the Lusty Argonian Maid, obviously





	1. Chapter 1

Act I, Scene IV

  
  **Adoring Fan:** "Yes, oh great and mighty Grand Champion? Is there something you need? Can I carry your weapon? Shine your boots? Backrub, perhaps?"

 **Grand Champion:** "You carrying my weapon would be more than satisfactory for me."

 **Adoring Fan:** "Anything for you, Grand Champion! By Azura, your blade is long! And look at those jewels on the hilt! This thing must be worth more than me!"

 **Grand Champion:** "It is, actually. Now shut up and let's get a move-on."

 **Adoring Fan:** "Nngh, your weapon is quite heavy. However do you swing it so effortlessly?"

 **Grand Champion:** "Plenty of training, kid. Plenty of training."


	2. Chapter 2

 

 Act V, Scene I

 

**Adoring Fan:** "By Azura, by Azura, by Azura! I can't believe it's THE Grand Champion, staring menacingly down at me!"

**Grand Champion:** "Pipe down kid, do you want the whole Imperial City to hear you?"

**Adoring Fan:** "Hehe, maybe... _Ouch!_ Please don't pull my hair! I just got it styled earlier!"

**Grand Champion:** "How else am I supposed to get you to pay attention? "

**Adoring Fan:** "Well, f--"

**Grand Champion:** "You weren't supposed to answer that. Now, down on your knees. I don't have all night.

**Adoring Fan:** "Ahh! There was really no need to push me down!

**Grand Champion:** "Are you trying to boss me around? That's adorable. You're the one who's shining my boots."

**Adoring Fan:** "Quite right, Grand Champion! Allow me to bring my shoe-shining kit out."

**Grand Champion:** "Hop to it, then. Like I said, I haven't got all night."

 

 

**Adoring Fan:** "By Azura, how did you get these Daedric boots? Did you enter into Oblivion itself?"

**Grand Champion:** "Why, yes. I did. I killed the Dremora that was wearing these very boots."

**Adoring Fan:** "Oh, Grand Champion, how awesome you are! I don't think there's _anyone_ in Tamriel who could dream of topping you!"

**Grand Champion:** "Don't be silly. Anyone could do what I did with plenty of training, kid. _Plenty_ of training."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, sorry i haven't updooted for so long. i've been distracted by life and internet phenomena, and it just hit me to write about the fan giving the grand champion a "shoe-shine" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> [p.s. whoops, forgot to add "plenty of training, kid. plenty of training" in the original. it's fixed now. although i do feel like the ending is a little forced... ah well.]

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should exhaust my tiny brain coming up with a v2


End file.
